callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UH-60 Blackhawk
The UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter is a utility helicopter designed by Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation for the US Army. The UH-60 was first introduced in 1979 for the US Army since then many variations of the helicopters have been made, such as the SH-60 Seahawk and the MH-60S Knighthawk. In Game Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare The UH-60s in the game were used by the U.S. Military to transport U.S. Marines to the Middle Eastern city where they were searching for Khaled Al-Asad in the level Charlie Don't Surf. A Black Hawk (Hammer 2-4) was used by the Special Air Service (SAS) to infiltrate a cargo ship in the level Crew Expendable, while a second Black Hawk (Hammer 6-4) extracts Nikolai with Captain Price and his team from Russia in the end of the level Blackout, shortly before being shot down by an enemy Stinger missile in the followed level, Hunted. It is also used in The Sins of the Father by SAS and USMC Joint Forces to track down Victor Zakhaev. In All In, a Black Hawk is seen dropping Marines on the launch facility. A crashed Black Hawk is seen in Heat with a still-functional minigun, used as a defensive turret against the Ultranationalists. Known BlackHawks *Big Bird *Vulture One-Six *Hammer 2-4 *Hammer 2-6 Modern Warfare 2 The Pave Low has displaced both the Black Hawk and Sea Knight as the main transport copter, though the UH-60 is seen in both campaign and Special Ops. Appearance in Campaign The Black hawk,instead of being armed with a M134 Dillion minigun, it is armed with a M61 Vulcan Autocannon with explosive 20mm bullets. *S.S.D.D *Exodus *Of Their Own Accord Known Black Hawks *Gunslinger-One *Dagger-Two-One Spec Ops The UH-60 Appears in 2 spec ops missions *Big Brother *Wardriving (in background) DS Version The player controls the minigun on a Black Hawk supporting the ground troops. Triva Modern Warfare *If you look closely on the level "Blackout", right at the end when you get extracted by Hammer Six Four, it says RAF on the tail of the helicopter, but the RAF never used the Blackhawk. Also, the pilots of Hammer Six Four have Russian flag patches on them. *In real life, the USMC doesn't use Black Hawk helicopters to transport troops, however if you look closely, you will see it says "U.S. Army" on the helicopters' tail. It is possible that the choppers— especially Hammer 2-4—belonged to the U.S Army's 160th SOAR, which is often responsible for USSOCOM aerial transportation, which would then make it a MH-60. Modern Warfare 2 *In "Exodus" and "Wardriving" you can't see any civilians in the Black Hawks flying by, even though they are supposed to be evacuating civilians. *The Vulcan is positioned in a different position rather than where its supposed to be. *The Black hawks in Modern Warfare 2 only have one minigun instead of two, most likely that if 2 were on it it would make the chopper too heavy to take off. *In the Spec Ops mission "Big Brother" the gunner's feet are sticking through the floor of Gunslinger-One. Image Gallery Image:Img 11941 cod4 450x360.jpg|US Marines aboard a Black Hawk about to deploy. Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles